Margaret Meadowes
Margaret Meadowes was born a squib despite having magical parents. She was raised in the magical world until she was 18 years old. Margaret is the mother to Muggle-Born witches Dorcas Meadowes and Diana Meadowes. She is also the mother-in-law to Half-Blood Wizard/Werewolf Remus Lupin and the grandmother to Half-Blood witch Felicity Meadowes. Through Felicity's marriage to Half-Blood Wizard Aries Black, Peggy is the great-grandmother to Lennox Black. Biography Early Life Margaret was often nicknamed Peggy by her friends and family. Despite growing up in a home filled with magic, she herself was a squib. Peggy attend an all girls muggle boarding school.After she graduates from boarding school,Peggy converts her whole life to the muggle world. She meets Richard Meadowes in a Walgreens. The pair goes on a few dates and eventually marries. They have two daughters named Dorcas and Dianna .She is a house wife. Peggy always noticed the signs of her daughter having magic and patiently awaited the day that the Hogwarts letter would arrive. Physical Appearance She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Personality and Traits She is sweet and kind.Peggy can be gossip at times and some would even consider her a PTA mom. She was Presdient of the Parent Association at the girls elementary school. Peggy has a great time meeting the other moms ,espcially Jennifer Potter. Relationships Family Dorcas Meadowes is the eldest daughter to Peggy and her husband. Doe is often considered the perfect daughter as she is always helping out around the house. Doe looks out for her younger sister Dianna. Doe is very close to her mother as the two would often get their nails done together and have tea parties while Doe was growing up. As Doe got older, her mother would often try to pry information out about boys and crushes. Peggy would often hear Doe talk about a group of boys called the Marauders and Remus Lupin. Peggy loved listening to the pranks the boys played and found it endering at how much they enjoyed life. She also loved hearing about Doe's interaction with Remus. Peggy did find it odd some times that Remus made more appearance in Doe's story than her own boyfriend Carter. Every time Peggy pointed this out, Doe always stated that Remus was in the same house as her and he was close friends with her roommates ,especially her bestie Lily Evans. Diana Meadowes is the second daughter to Peggy and her husband. Peggy was shocked to learn that she was pregnant again. Despte Diana being a surprise pregnacny the family was really excited for her birth. Doe told Peggy she loved the thought of having a little sister. Diana is a very sweet and fun loving child. She can be a little curious at times and often likes to seek out the answer for her self. After Diana's first semester at Hogwarts, she to starts writing letters home to her mother about Remus and the Marauders. Remus Lupin is the boyfriend to Peggy's daughter and later on in life becomes the husband to Doe and the father to Peggy's granddaughter Felicity. Peggy and Remus get along really well when he first arrives to the Meadowes house. Peggy even comments that she feels like she already knows him with all the stories both her girls tell about him. Peggy's comment causes Remus to blush and he remarks I hope they are all good things. Peggy makes him sweat it out for a while before neither comfirming nor denying if they are . Peggy and her husband later on find out about Remus condition as a werewolf. Although Peggy's husband Richard forbiddens the girls from seeing him again. Peggy still gives the girls permission to. Peggy can see that despite his condtion as a beast, Remus is still a very noble man. Peggy herself knows what its like being judged by the wizarding community for being a squib and decided to give Remus the benefit of the doubt. Peggy knows that Remus will be kind and protect both her daughters. Magical Abilities and Skills Peggy is a Squib. Gallery Charlotte Ross Dangle Earrings Dangling Chain w0mo5Ntv-v1l.jpg 5cbf88da81a61676c5bf4620e7d617ee.jpg 110_-_Ballad.avi_000411202.jpg charlotte-ross-at-the-gift-premiere-in-los-angeles-07-30-2015_1.jpg Charlotte+Ross+Makeup+False+Eyelashes+qnYcD3o9PBVx.jpg CharlotteRoss-full2.jpg glee110-2.jpg Judy_y_Russel_Ballad.png Quinn_y_Judy_Ballad.png tumblr_lh8ywdpGzu1qeymwc.jpg tumblr_lk7xfy0x1I1qhrjo8o1_400.jpg tumblr_m10qxmPvak1rryjr5o1_500.jpg Tumblr_n8a2wsgOQR1qecrdxo5_r1_250-1.gif|No. She didn't tell me anything. Mckenna-Grace-637x333.jpg Category:Characters Category:Muggle Category:Meadowes Family Category:Marauders Era